


Benefits

by Shmootzie



Series: 17th letter : Q [4]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Benefits, Character Study, James and Q, M takes risks, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1843213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmootzie/pseuds/Shmootzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he proposed to the specialist that have declared that a relationship between Q and their most deadly agent was a bad idea, to go and inform them in person they should terminate it, poor man almost pissed himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Benefits

They warned him it was a bad idea.  
When he proposed to the specialist that have declared that a relationship between Q and their most deadly agent was a bad idea, to go and inform them in person they should terminate it, poor man almost pissed himself.

Mallory knows that if something happens to the young quartermaster, it may be the thing that pushes 007 to become rogue, a loose cannon ball and God help the world if that happens. 

He knows, without reading the reports, that when 007 finally fails a mission, Q will probably lose himself in his codes, in his machines and in his own mind.

So yeah, he knows the risks and that the stakes are too high just to turn a blind eye on it.

But he does, because he also sees the benefits. Bond, does not longer disappear from missions for months and reports regularly. He finishes jobs as clean as possible and even if he is still a suicidal son of a bitch, he is a little bit more careful. Bond comes to the office everyday, mostly to annoy the Quartermaster, but that is ok, because it means he is not drinking himself to oblivion and playing with scorpions while doing it.

He was worried about his Quartermaster and his detachment to the world. The long periods of techno babbling, the disinterest in any kind of relationship outside work. He is still cold and cheeky, but smiles more and it makes him look less distant, less frozen. He spends less time coding at the office, eats and sleeps regularly knowing if he does not the agent will come and harass him in front of his minions, going as far as picking him up in a fireman carry and throwing him to the nearest coach that happens to be in MoneyPenny`s office.

So it will be terrible when it ends and it will end, because life is rarely fair, specially in this business. 

But he will take the risks. 

Besides, it will take a braver man than him, to go and tell those two that MI6 policy is no romantic relationships between its members.


End file.
